Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150706103552
My feelings towards the current cast then vs now SENIORS Eli: LOVED him in seasons 10-12 - was my ultimate Degrassi King - and then seasons 13-14 happened and I just...who the hell even is he anymore? I still love him, but I'm just ready for him to go before they ruin him even more. Clare: Loved her in seasons 8-10 - especially 10 - could barely tolerate her in season 11, loved her again in season 12 up to 13A, and now I can't stand her anymore. Jenna: Hated her in seasons 8-10 for the reason that she still gets hate to this day, which is so ridiculous, but I digress; I grew to love her in season 11 up until the present. Alli: loved her in seasons 8 and 9, couldn't stand her in 10A, but loved her again in 10B, liked her seasons 11-12, but grew sick of her in seasons 13-14. I don't hate her, but I just want her gone. Dallas: Always loved him. KING. Drew: Always hated him. The only difference is my hatred only grows stronger with every passing episode I have to look at his stupid, doofy face. (No shade to Luke. I actually love Luke Bilyk). Connor: Always liked him. Opinion hasn't really changed, but never felt very strongly about him mainly because the writers never gave him a chance to grow on me with how under-utilized he was. Imogen: Disliked her in season 11A, but grew to love her in 11B, adored her in season 12, but from season 13 to the present, just bored of her. I still love her, but I'm ready for her to go. Becky: Although I never hated her, I was very aggravated by her ignorance in her debut season until she began to mature. Ever since then I've loved her. And since Zoe's trial, she's hit queen status. SOPHOMORES: Maya: ALWAYS loved her. QUEEN from the start. Miles: ALWAYS loved him. KING from the start. Also, ultimate Degrassi King now. Zoe: Despised her in season 13A until 13B, when she progressively grew on me until I all out fell in love with her character by the end of the season. Now, I love her more than ever. One of my biggest Degrassi queens as it stands now. Zig: My relationship with Zig has been one hell of a rollercoaster. I was neutral as fuck about him in season 11, liked him in 12A, HATED his guts in 12B and onward, DESPISED HIM WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND FIERY SUNS IN SEASON 13 until Zoe's rape when I went back to a neutral stance. Presently, somehow, I really, really like him again now that he's matured into basically a whole other person, but at least one whom is likeable. Maybe even loveable. MAYBE. Tristan: Loved him in his debut season up until season 13. Now I fucking despise him more than I fucking hate Drouche if that's even possible. There's actually no Degrassi character I've ever hated more besides of course the evil villains like Drake, Luke, Dean, Bobby..etc. Winston: Liked him in season 13. Now I dislike him, and might possibly hate him in upcoming episodes IF he cheats on my baby Frankie. Grace: Always loved her. Nothing has changed. I just wish they'd use her more. Right now she's just being written as a side character, and it's a damn shame. Tiny: Was neutral as fuck in the beginning, but I like him now. Robb's fanfic has gotten me shipping him with Shay. FRESHMEN: Frankie: Always, ALWAYS loved her. QUEEN. Hunter: Loved him since his break out episode. Was just neutral before. Has the potential to become a King. Shay: Loved her right away. Can't wait to see where her story goes. Robb's fanfic has especially won her extra points with me. Lola: Neutral as fuck. She's cute, but I've seen cardboard boxes with more personality. Arlene: Really like her! Cute as a button, but I don't know enough about her yet. I'm probably forgetting someone. This is show has such an unnecessarily enormous cast, but yeah, whoever I have possibly forgotten, the fact that I didn't remember them probably speaks for itself.